


(Podfic) Hanging Tree

by Hannibible-and-The-Holy-Graham (Just_East)



Series: Hannigram Podfics [2]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, But Still Pretty Dark, Dark, Gaslighting, Hannibal Is A Scary Soul Mate, M/M, Manipulative Hannibal, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Not Actually As Dark As Previous Tags Indicate, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, Someone Help Will Graham, Therapy With Dr. Lecter!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-17
Updated: 2015-09-17
Packaged: 2018-04-21 06:36:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4818851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_East/pseuds/Hannibible-and-The-Holy-Graham
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of Hanging Tree by ChuckleVoodoos</p><p>Summary: Will has often wondered sort of person his soulmate must be, to have cast such a sinister mark onto his skin. The larger the mark, the stronger the bond, the stronger the influence of the other partner. He thinks of the marks he’s seen—pastel flowers, shimmering butterflies, tender words of love and connection.</p><p>He gets a twisted tree right out of Halloween Town.</p>
            </blockquote>





	(Podfic) Hanging Tree

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Hanging Tree](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3371213) by [ChuckleVoodoos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChuckleVoodoos/pseuds/ChuckleVoodoos). 



> This is my second podfic, I hope people enjoy it! I realize there are a few glitches, but I hope it's still enjoyable. =) Feedback would be great.

(Cover by [TheGroupOfOne](http://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGroupofOne/pseuds/TheGroupofOne))

 

It can be [found here.](https://soundcloud.com/hannibible-and-the-holy-graham/podfic-hanging-tree) =)

Also there are [bloopers if you'd like.](https://soundcloud.com/hannibible-and-the-holy-graham/hanging-tree-podfic-bloopers-full) XD


End file.
